Pride for Power
by firedragongirl
Summary: Ganondorf enrages Marth to think he's a weakling. What will Marth do? What happens when Link and Roy start to worry?
1. The Battle: Marth's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the characters! The Battle: Marth's POV 

**I was getting ready for a ten stock battle at Hyrule Temple with my partner, Roy, against Pikachu and Pichu. They look pretty harmless, but sometimes looks can be deceiving. Roy and I are new to this Super Smash Brothers' Melee thing, although, we're still pretty strong and we already knew our way around the place.**

"**Marth! Come on! We don't want to be late!" Roy called from outside our dormitory. "If we're late, we might be disqualified!" He knocked on the door impatiently. **

"**I'm coming!" I yelled back.**

"**Well, you better hurry up! Our battle starts in five minutes!" I can hear his footsteps fading as he walked down the hallway.**

'**I guess this is it.' I put on my cape. My tiara was always on my head no matter what I did. When I first met Roy, he thought it would be fun to superglue it onto my head. Now I can't get it off and I don't want to cut my hair, although it is getting pretty long. Oh well. I ran out the door to a teleportation pad that Master Hand taught all of the smashers about. We had to press on a button of the picture where we wanted to teleport to. I pressed the button of the Hyrule Temple picture and stepped on the pad. 'Luckily, nothing is at stake here.' **

Hyrule Temple 

**"Finally! I thought you weren't going to make it in time!" Roy scolded me. **

**"Do you think I would turn down a battle?" I questioned him. He shook his head.**

**"Of course you wouldn't turn down a battle! You wouldn't want me to fight all by my self anyway! Would you?"**

**"Maybe..." I grinned when he stared at me. "Well, our battle is about to start. I suppose we get ready." I went into my battle stance and he did the same. The announcer soon started to countdown.**

**"3... 2... 1... GO!" Roy and I waited until Pikachu and Pichu charged at us. Once they got close enough, we used our smash attacks, making them fly a short distance away. I decided to attack in midair while Roy wanted to wait until Pichu came back for an attack.**

**I just kept on attacking Pikachu without letting him have a chance to attack. We both landed on the ground safely at the right end of the temple while Pichu and Roy were on the other side. Pikachu charged at me again without me noticing, looking to see how Roy was doing, until I felt myself once again in air with a little bit of pain in my legs. Now, Pikachu had an advantage over me with his electrical attack. **

**He used thunder when I was above him which burned a little of my skin which wasn't covered in armor and I winced. He continued this and I had already damaged up in the seventies. Roy had already killed Pichu once by getting him close to the edge and using his powerful Flare Blade at half power. I felt my body paining more and more.**

**I knew I was going to die soon so I threw my bodyweight to one side to get away from the thunder attacks Pikachu had placed on me. I landed on my feet but quickly fell to one knee in pain. Roy was racing towards us as he finished Pichu off with a smash attack. He only had forty-nine damage while I had one hundred and twenty-three. **

**Pikachu had only seventy-five damage. Pikachu saw Roy coming so he tried to kill me with his smash attack since I was at the very edge. He was able to manage it as Roy charged and swept Pikachu into the air. When Pikachu fell towards his direction, he also killed him with a smash attack.**

**I returned on the revival pad that Master Hand said to bring back the life of someone who died if they still had one or more lives. I rushed over to Roy who was waiting for Pikachu to be revived. "Sorry I was so lousy," I apologized to him.**

"**It's okay. I think you just had bad luck. Besides, not to be mean or anything..." He whispered in my ear, "Pikachu is stronger than Pichu." I nodded. I didn't want to insult Pichu, but it was true. **

"**Thanks." I looked just in time to see Pikachu using his thunder shock attack. "Roy, jump!" We both jumped on top of something like a rock that the thunder shock couldn't reach us on unless Pikachu jumped. **

**He soon ran under us and tried using his thunder again. "Look out!" I cried as we split up to dodge the thunder attack. We both charged at Pikachu from both sides and swung our swords at him, making him hurl into the air right in front of both of us. We both made an attempt to smash attack him and did, but Roy's Sword of Seals was stronger than my Falchion, making Pikachu fly over me and right to the edge. **

**We both grinned at each other as we stood next to Pikachu and did our smash attacks at the same time, which killed him by going to far off into the edge. "Game!" We were instantly teleported onto the teleportation pads at base. I felt like passing out when we got there, but I just fell on my hand and knees in exhaustion.**

"**Marth, are you okay!?" Roy rushed to my side immediately. "Do you need any help!?" **

"**Ah... I'm fine Roy. I'll be all right." I tried standing up but my legs were too wobbly and I fell back down. **

"**No, you need help." He helped me put an arm around his neck for support and helped me stand up. I was able to lean on him so I wouldn't fall again. We slowly walked to our room. **

**Other smashers congratulated us for winning and except for Link who offered to help me get to Roy's and my room. He was part of the smashers from the very start and a swordsman. "Marth. I saw that you had a very shocking experience with Pikachu." He grinned.**

**Roy and I laughed at the joke. "Well, I guess I had." He helped my other arm around his neck to give me more support. "Thanks, you two."**

"**No problem!" Link exclaimed. I winced. His face was right near my ear so his voice was loud and it gave me a headache. "Sorry about that," he apologized when he noticed me wince. **

"**It's okay. It's not your fault." We made it to our destination. They gently sat me on my bed across from Roy's. **

"**Marth, it's good for you to rest now so you better do it!" Roy commanded.**

"**Roy is right," Link agreed. "You should get your rest.**

"**Don't you think that's what I'm going to do?" I asked.**

"**Uh... of course but... um..." Roy was lost for words. Link sweat dropped and I chuckled.**

"**Well, if you two don't mind, I think I'll be getting some sleep... now..." I quickly passed out on my bed and they left me there to sleep. **


	2. Food Fight!:Marth's POV

Food Fight! : Marth's POV 

**I woke up from my slumber with a headache, probably from when Link accidentally yelled in my ear. It was dark and I couldn't see much. I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It read eleven o'clock pm. **

**I felt for my flashlight that was under my neat bed so I could find it easily in case of a blackout. I found it and picked it up. I slowly slid to the edge of my bed and stood up. I decided to go for a little snack since the last time I ate was before the battle the other day.**

**Roy was sleeping pretty silently so I had to be careful not to wake him up. I found my key on my bedside table and crept out the door. From the hallway, I could hear a lot of snoring, especially from Captain Falcon's and Ganondorf's room. I chuckled to myself. **

**I continued down the hallway until I got to the stairs. I decided to turn on my flashlight since I didn't want to risk falling down. I looked down the stairs, which had four hundred steps. It seemed too long to walk so I took a chance at sliding down the rail. **

**When I slid to the bottom, I wasn't able to stop and I panicked. I flew off the rail and crashed into a wall, which made a big 'thump.' "Ow..." I moaned. I soon heard footsteps and saw another light, which was at the top of the stairs. **

**I ran behind a couch so that person or thing couldn't see me. They flashed the light on the wall. It showed a big dent in it. 'Oops,' I thought. The person then walked down the steps while skipping some to waste less time. **

**When they reached the bottom, I was able to see that it was Link. He picked up the flashlight that I had dropped when I collided with the wall and examined the dent. He then shone both flashlights around the room. He walked around a bit and went into the kitchen to look.**

**When I saw that the light had faded from the kitchen, I stood up and took a peek inside. Link was out of sight. I sighed with relief until I felt a strong hand on my shoulder along with someone whispering, "Boo!" I jumped up in fright.**

**"Ya!" I quickly turned around to see Link laughing on the ground at how scared I had been. "Hey! That's not fair!" He tried talking through laughter.**

**"You should've seen the look on your face, Marth! It was priceless!" He held his stomach with his right hand since it hurt from laughing too hard and pointed at me with the other hand. "I can't believe it! I wish Roy could've seen this!" I blushed in embarrassment. **

**He stood up and grinned at me. Then he started cracking up again. I might have been embarrassed but it was pretty funny so I started laughing along with him. It didn't take us long to fall to the floor from laughter.**

**At least ten minutes later, we were still laughing our heads off until we heard someone shout from the stairs, "Shut up!" We quickly gathered up all our laughter and we both decided to get a snack. We decided to eat sandwiches. Link made a sandwich that couldn't fit into his mouth so he tried squishing it down to size except the top piece of bread slipped off from the mayonnaise and slapped me right on the face, slipping down and on the table that we were sitting at.**

**Link couldn't contain his laughter. He laughed even harder this time than when he had scared me! "Come on, Link! Cut it out!" I tried licking away some mayonnaise that was on my face. This only made Link fall to the floor again.**

**"You look tasty, don't you!?" Link teased. I blushed harder than before. I then picked up the piece of bread and threw it at Link's face. It went into his mouth and I started cracking up some more as well. **

**He swallowed the piece of bread. "You're going to get it now!" He took his sandwich apart piece by piece and started throwing them at me. I held my arms in front of me to shield my face. **

**My clothes and hair were getting pummeled with food of all kinds: cheese, bread, pickles, cold bacon, cold waffles, ham, crackers, cereal, cold spaghetti, spinach, broccoli, chopped carrots, chopped apples, chopped oranges, pokemon food, cold macaroni & cheese, cold ravioli, cold lasagna, chopped eggplant, cracked eggs, chopped watermelon, chopped tomatoes, vitamins, ice cream, jelly, peanut butter, ketchup, and grapes.**

**Pretty soon, the whole sandwich was gone. The kitchen was a big mess and so was I. "Link? I... I think I'm stuck..." Link looked around.**

**"Oops..." He got a bucket of cold water and dumped it on me, washing away most of the food stuck to me. "Are you better now?" He smirked at me as I wrapped my arm around myself.**

**"C... cold... wa... water..." I stuttered. **

**He shook his head. "I really think we should clean up the kitchen now before anyone else comes in here and gets mad at us," he stated. I glared at him.**

**"You m... m... mean mad at you..." I corrected him.**

**"Nuh uh!" he argued. "You're the one who started it!"**

**"Oh y... yeah," I recalled. "W... well, we b... better g... get st... started..." Link held out his hand and I reached for it, him pulling me up. He then got the bucket and refilled it with water, pouring it on the floor.**

**"I think maybe it would be easier to clean up this mess if we just get it wet and sweep it in the garbage," Link suggested. I nodded.**

**"Nice plan. I'll get the sweep and the garbage." I ran out of the room and went to the basement. Daylight was showing through the window on the first floor and through the door I left open so I was able to see clearly. I quickly got the sweep and trash and rushed up the stairs just in case someone woke up really early.**

**"You came just in time, Marth. I got the floor wet a little bit so you could sweep up the food." He took the garbage from me. "I'll help you with this."**

**"Thanks." I started sweeping up the food into piles and Link helped me get them into the garbage. It took about half an hour to sweep up all the food and wipe the wet floor, but it all paid off. Everyone else was still fast asleep. **

**"That was a lot of fun," Link stated. I agreed.**

**"That was one big sandwich you made though! How can you eat something like that!?" I asked.**

**"Actually, I don't think I can. I just put in what I reached inside the fridge," Link replied. "Luckily, no one woke up except for that person telling us to shut up!"**

**"Yeah. Anyways, we better take these things back downstairs. They stink right now along with me!" I exclaimed.**

**"Ewe... you said a mouthful." We both laughed. "I'll take these downstairs while you go take a shower. I think you need one!" I nodded.**

**"I guess I do." Link and I went our separate ways. I went back to my room with Roy still sleeping and Link went to the basement to put the garbage and the sweep away. I did what I was told and took a shower. **

**It was hard getting the food out in between my hair and my tiara. Like I told you before, Roy glued my tiara onto my head so I can't take it off anymore! Oh well. I guess that's okay.**

**After I took a shower, I tried going back to sleep but I couldn't so I decided to go back downstairs and wait until everyone else woke up to eat breakfast. I tried again to slide down the rail and actually stopped when I wanted to at the end. I waited, sitting at the table. Link was there so we talked about some of our past battles. **

**When everyone was at the table, Peach looked into the refrigerator, she gasped. "Where did all the food go!?" I looked at Link with a questioning look that read, 'You took _all_ of the food from the refrigerator!?' **

**Link grinned. He opened his mouth to speak but I clasped a hand so he couldn't. Everyone else looked at us. "What was he going to say!?" Peach asked, annoyed. **

**"Um..." I looked at Link for help. Link shrugged. Then he started to laugh uncontrollably again so I let go of his mouth and blushed.**

**"Well!?" Peach commanded. I pointed at Link.**

**"He started it!" I accused. I then ran out of the kitchen.**

**"What!? Marth! Come back here you cheap skate!" Link yelled and ran after me.**

**"Come back here you two! You are in big trouble!" Peach ran after them with a frying pan in her right hand. "Marth! Link! You better tell me what happened before I hit you with this!" Link and I were soon groaning in pain as she hit both of us with her frying pan.**

**"Ow..." I rested my head on Link's shoulder. **

**"I... give... up..." he surrendered. **

**"You what!?" I couldn't believe it so I got up and ran to the garden where the smashers usually relaxed and dragged him by his hood.**

**"Come back here!" She ran out to the garden but wasn't able to find us. We were well hidden in a nearby tree and we both fell asleep. Luckily, we didn't snore. "Once I find you two, you are going to be sorry!" She walked back inside.**

**When we fell asleep on the tree, Link fell asleep on his back so I rested my head on his stomach. I knew it looked weird but I didn't care and I knew he didn't either. We were both so tired from the night's event. I didn't know things were going to get worse the next day.**


	3. In Trouble: Marth's POV

In Trouble: Marth's POV 

**I woke up the next day to find myself on top of Link. He woke up right before me and I didn't have time to get off his stomach before he saw me. He sat up and my head slipped down on his lap, and that's when I woke up. He was staring at me and it took a while before I knew what was going on. **

When I finally realized what position I was in, I blushed and bolted up. "I... I'm really sorry about that, Link! I... I didn't mean to..." He nodded in understanding and grinned.

**"You know, when you're sleeping, you really look like a girl." I blushed some more and slapped him on the cheek.**

"**Pervert!" I yelled at him. He held his printed cheek. He then laughed at me.**

"**You even act like a girl too! I wouldn't be surprised if you were one!" he commented. I smiled.**

"**Sometimes looking like a girl can be helpful!" He looked at me questioningly. **

"**So... you're saying you like looking like a girl?" he asked. "Well, sometimes you might get in trouble with some of the guys then." He grinned.**

"**I know. I try using it to my advantage though. When I go to the grocery store, sometimes they give me free food! Yummy!" I licked my lips in hunger and somehow, tried be as girlish as possible. "Mostly, I like using my puppy eyes method on guys who think I'm a girl to pick me up when I'm hitchhiking!" I used my puppy eyes on Link.**

**He blushed since I knew I really looked and sounded like a girl. Then he shook himself out of it and grabbed me by my cape, dragging me out of the tree. "Ow!" I exclaimed. "Why are you doing this to a poor helpless girl like me?" **

**I used my puppy eyes again. That's when Roy showed up and asked, "Hey, what are you doing to that girl, Link! And why do you have a red handprint on your cheek?" He tried inspecting me. "Did you try something on her?" **

**Link let go of my cape and replied, "What!? You mean you can't tell!? That's Marth!" Roy inspected me some more and he moved his face in front of mine.**

"**Is he telling the truth?" he asked. I shook my head.**

"**No! He's lying! I don't know who this Marth guy is!" I lied. He glared at Link.**

"**How could you do such a thing to her, Link! I mean, just look at her! She looks so innocent!" That's when I started laughing. "Hey, are you okay? Why do you sound so different?" he asked me, confused.**

**I stopped pretending to be a girl. "Actually, I am Marth. Link was telling the truth. Sorry about that. I wanted to have some fun." I stood up but not looking into Roy or Link's eyes in shame.**

"**I told you she was Marth! But no! You had to take her side instead of mine!" He tried to walk away but I put a hand on his shoulder. **

"**Please, Link. I'm sorry. Now that Roy knows, I don't think he'll fall for that again. Please!" I pleaded. He then turned around.**

"**Okay. I'll forgive you. Just don't plead anymore. It sounds so weird coming from you when you're not acting like a girl!" Link replied. Roy sighed.**

"**So you _are _Marth! That's not fair! I wish you were a girl!" Roy exclaimed. Link sweat dropped and I blushed... again.**

"**D... do you really want me to be a girl!?" I asked, amazed. **

"**Yeah! You... you..." he blushed also. "You looked really cute when you were pretending to be a girl." He looked down in embarrassment, as did I. Link was soon rolling on the ground with laughter, holding his stomach again. **

"**Well, as long as it's not only you," I reassured him. "Link also said I was pretty when I was sleeping!" Link stopped laughing and blushed. 'I guess that stopped him,' I thought. "Well, lets go inside." **

**I walked through the door with Roy and Link following me. "So, what are we going to do now?" I asked and turned around. Link stood next to me and turned around also.**

"**Um... guys? Look behind you." Roy stated.**

"**Wh..." Link started but stopped. I heard a big 'clunck' right next to me and saw Link passing out so I grabbed his arm to prevent him from falling. I suddenly felt something hitting me from behind my head and I soon passed out as well, still grabbing hold of Link's arm.**

Roy's POV 

**I watched as Marth and Link both fell to the ground unconscious from getting hit in the head by a frying pan, which was swung by Peach. "That's what you get for stealing all the food!" Peach scolded. I stared at the two on the floor. They looked... awkward. **

**Marth seemed to be hugging Link's arm and Link's chin was resting on Marth's head. Marth certainly looked like a girl, especially since looked like he was... well... sleeping with Link. I chuckled at the thought. "Well, they look pretty comfy together!" I joked.**

**Peach giggled. "I think I'm going to get my camera and take a picture of this! Maybe I can put it on the Internet and show it to everyone else!" She ran to her room shared with Zelda and came back with her camera. When she came back, Marth... uh... seemed to... cuddle up a little more with Link.**

**I started to laugh a little harder now, but tried to hold it in so Peach could take the picture and so they wouldn't wake up. That's when Captain Falcon entered the room and saw Marth and Link... or should I say, Link and a really hot girl. "Whoa! Who's Link sleeping with!?" He seemed to drool a little bit. **

**"Uh... that's Marth..." I replied, soon laughing my head off at Captain Falcons look of shock and surprise. **

**"What!? That can't be! Why does he look so different when he's sleeping though!?" He asked incredulously. **

**"Because he's a cross dresser!" Peach replied. "He likes pretending to be a girl!" Everyone in the room started to laugh. "Link and Marth, sitting in a tree..." I covered Peach's mouth quickly with my hand since I saw Link opening his eyes.**

**He stared at me, Captain Falcon and Peach. He then looked down to his right and saw Marth hugging his arm. He blushed. "Marth, you idiot! Let go of my arm!" He commanded, trying to pry Marth's hands off his arm. **

**Marth didn't seem to notice and continued sleeping. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Link shouted. That got the attention of other smashers in close by rooms. Samus ran down the stairs.**

**"What's with all the ruckus!?" She soon saw Link trying to get Marth off his arm. "What's happening?" She asked more calmly. **

**"Well... Peach knocked Link and Marth out with her frying pan and when they were sleeping... uh... Marth kinda... started to... cuddle up..." I replied, grinning. Samus soon started to laugh. "... and Link woke up and now is trying to get Marth off of his arm," I continued. Peach lifted up her camera and took a picture of Link trying to get Marth from hugging his arm some more. **

**"Now I can put these pictures on the Internet and show them to everyone else!" She cheered. Then ran to the kitchen to show the other smashers the pictures. Link finally detached Marth from his arm.**

**"What!? Get back here, Peach!" He screamed, and ran after her, trying to get the pictures. I sighed.**

**"I guess I'll be getting Marth back to our room now," I told Samus and Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon sighed also.**

**"I wish Marth was a girl!" He complained. "He looks like one!" Samus nudged him in the stomach.**

**"I wish he was a girl too!" I agreed. Samus then glared at me. "What did I do!?" She shook her head and went into the kitchen. I told Captain Falcon, "Marth slapped Link on the cheek and called him a pervert once!" **

**Captain Falcon laughed. "I guess he acts like a girl too!" He then went into the garden. I hunched Marth on my shoulders and carried him up the stairs, his feet dragging behind me. **

**'I hope he wakes up soon. We have another team battle today.'**


	4. Hate Unleashed: Roy's POV

Hate Unleashed: Roy's POV 

**I saw as Marth slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "W... where am I?" he asked, looking around at his surroundings. **

**"We're in our room, Marth," I replied. He nodded. "We also have a team battle in thirty minutes," I continued. His eyes widened and he stood up.**

**"I can't believe I forgot!" he scolded himself. "I'm so stupid!" He held his head in his hand. I rested my hand on his shoulder.**

**"Hey! Don't freak out about it! It's only in half an hour! We have lots of time to train! Come on. Don't be too down on yourself." He looked up and nodded again. **

**"Thanks, Roy. I needed that. Lets go train. Just make sure that we don't hurt each other too bad before the battle. Don't want any of us getting injured, right?" he suggested. **

**"Yeah, lets go." I walked out the door with him following behind me. **

**"Anyways, who are we fighting against?" he asked. I walked down the stairway. **

**"We're up against Ganondorf and Captain Falcon," I replied. He slid down the rail.**

**"Wee!" I sweat dropped and soon saw Marth crashing into the wall. "Ouchies..." He started rubbing his head because of the pain. Zelda soon came into the room and saw another dent on the wall, Marth sitting below it. **

**"How can you be so childish!?" I scolded him. "Why can't you act more grown up!?" He pouted.**

**"I don't want to!" He then stuck out his tongue at me. Zelda giggled. Marth turned to look at her since he didn't notice her before and blushed. "I didn't do anything!" he defended himself. **

**"So that's what happened to the wall. Marth! Not even Ness does that!" she scolded him too.**

**"I don't care! It's fun... sometimes," he argued. He stuck his tongue out at Zelda too. She gasped playfully.**

**"You child!" she insulted. **

**"Ha ha!" he teased and ran behind me when I reached the bottom of the steps. "I am well hidden! Mwahahahahahahahaha!" She giggled some more and went up to him, grabbing him by the ear. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" he whined. **

**She dragged him into a corner. "Now, stay there until I tell you to move!" she commanded. Marth had to complain.**

**"What!? Roy and I have a match today and we have to train. Pweeeeeeeeeeease! Let me gooooooooo!" She sighed. **

**"Fine. I'll let you go but after the battle, you have to come back here and let me watch you so you can pay your time." She left. **

**"Yesssssssssss! Yahoo!" he cheered. I sighed.**

**"Come on. We only have fifteen minutes left!" I pushed him out of the room and into the training stadium. We both took out our swords and started sparring. By the time we were done, we were ready for our real battle.**

Marth's POV 

**Roy and I ran to the teleportation pads just in case we were going to be late and we pressed the picture of Corneria. We were transferred there immediately. Ganondorf and Captain Falcon were already waiting for us. I was right next to Ganondorf and Roy was next to Captain Falcon. **

**I was at the edge of the top part of the area. Ganondorf and Captain Falcon were between Roy and me. Then countdown started. "3... 2... 1... Go!" **

**Ganondorf charged at me and sent me flying to the lower level. He came after me, and tried kicking me down in midair, but I countered. He grabbed me as soon as he landed on his feet. "I know who you are... Prince Marth." **

**My eyes widened. "No... that can't be..." He laughed at my expression.**

"**Yes. I know why you're here. You ran away in fright that you were going to get killed!" **

"**You liar! That's not the reason I'm here!" I shouted at him. He grinned.**

"**Then why are you here?" I didn't know why I was here so I didn't answer him. He laughed at me. "You are truly a weakling!" he said as he punched me in the jaw and let go. **

**I got up. Blood was dripping from my mouth so I spat some out and wiped the rest away. I didn't know what to do. He knew my secret.**

**He would probably tell the rest of the smashers if they didn't hear themselves. There was only one thing I could do now... beat him in battle. I charged at him. He jumped out of the way and stepped on my shoulders with all of his bodyweight and made me fall backwards. **

"**No... or maybe your mom, dad, and they townspeople didn't like you... better yet, hated you. They exiled you out because you weren't good enough to become a prince!" he insulted. The rage inside me grew.**

"**My parents were slaughtered in front of my very eyes! How dare you! My parents treated me with respect and they would never do such a thing!" I stated, a glint of hatred in my eyes. My pride was scorching. I started slashing randomly at him. He couldn't dodge so well since I was at a past pace and he was trapped in a corner. **

**He taunted me some more. "Your parents let themselves die! They just wanted to end their lives to get away from you! They were just as weak as you are!" I still tried to hit him but soon, tears were streaming down my eyes. "You're such a child!" he screeched.**

**I stopped hitting him and backed away until I reached the back end of the area. 'It's all my fault they died...' I started blaming myself as I looked down at my feet. Ganondorf soon ran up to me and grabbed me, soon throwing me over the side. He powered up for a punch as I did my Dolphin Slash attack. **

**He punched me at too far a distance so I died once. When I came back, Roy had just killed Ganondorf for the first time since he had already killed Captain Falcon for good. I quickly dried up my tears and helped him kill Ganondorf when he came back. He then asked Roy a question.**

"**Roy, do you know who or what Marth is?" **

"**He's a fellow swordsman. I thought you weren't that stupid," he answered. Ganondorf laughed and turned towards me. **

"**You didn't even tell your best friend. Shame on you," he scolded, waving a finger at me. I became irritated.**

"**Would you just shut up already!? This is a battle!" I yelled. Roy looked at me.**

"**Are you hiding something from me?" he asked. I shook my head and tried to speak but Ganondorf interrupted me.**

"**He's been lying about just being a swordsman," he said. I held on to my sword more tightly and tried to slash him again.**

"**I thought I told you to shut up!" I hit him over the front end of the area. Before he was able to get back on, I hit him downward and he fell fast. He wasn't able to get back up in time so he lost his last life. **

**Roy went up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, are you alright? You look a little shaken up." **

"**I'm alright," I replied. We were then transported back to base. "I'm really tired now. I think I'm going to take a nap." I raced up the stairs passing the smashers that wanted to congratulate my team and locked myself in my room shared with Roy. **

**I heard Link ask Roy, "Do you think what Ganondorf said was true?" **

"**What do you mean?" Roy asked. "I didn't hear what he said."**

"**Marth is an exiled prince," Link replied. **

"**What!? How can that be!?" Roy gasped out. **

"**I'm not sure. Then Marth said that he saw his parents getting slaughtered right in front of his eyes. It was kind of sad," Link replied once again.**

"**He's lying!" I yelled from inside the room. "How can I be a prince anyway!?" **

"**Marth," I heard Link say, "You cried."**

"..." **I didn't know what else to say. My secret has been revealed all because of Ganondorf. He had also insulted my parents and our good townspeople. I decided that I had to train even harder than I had been before.**

**I have to prove that I was good enough for my parents. My parent died trying to protect me. I don't want to let them down.**


	5. Peace Again: Marth's POV

Peace Again: Marth's POV 

**I was lying on my stomach in bed when I heard knocking on my door followed by yelling. "Marth! Can I come in!? I've been waiting for an hour already!" Roy was irritated. I flipped onto my back.**

**"Fine! I'll open the door!" I yelled back at him. I slowly got up from bed since my legs were wobbly and opened the door to let him in. Then I fell back on my bed and dug my face into my pillow. I heard him lie down on his bed also.**

**"Marth? Are you okay? You seem shaken up a little bit. The other smashers are kind of worried about you. There's also a bit of gossip coming around about you being a prince," Roy told me. I sighed.**

**"Roy, I told you that I'm fine. You and the others don't have to worry too much. Just relax and go to sleep. It's been a long day," I replied and soon, everything blurred out as I fell asleep, a restless sleep at that point.**

My Dream 

**I saw myself as a little boy, the age of only four. I was in a corner tightly hugging my legs with little streams of tears falling from my eyes. That's when I saw my parents, being whipped to death or rather bleeding to death in front of my very eyes. I saw myself scream, "MOMMY! DADDY! WAKE UP! PWEASE!"**

**My mini self ran over to them and tried shaking them awake. When it didn't work, the person that whipped them picked me up by my shirt collar and punched me in the face.**

End of Dream 

**I felt someone calling my name and shaking me. "Marth! Wake up! It's only a nightmare!" I felt hot tears on my cheeks. I quickly dried them with my sleeve. Roy was right next to me. "You all right?" he asked, concern in his voice.**

**I nodded. "It was... just a... nightmare," I replied. **

**"What was your nightmare about?" he asked.**

**"Nothing important," I replied again. **

**"Marth. Stop hiding your emotions and tell me what's wrong," he commanded. I shook my head.**

**"Nothing is wrong. I'll be okay," I lied. I then sat up but Roy pushed me down gently on my shoulders.**

**"Just tell me or I won't let you go _anywhere_," he threatened. I sighed.**

**"Fine... I'll... I'll tell you," I surrendered. Roy lifted his hands off my shoulders. Once he did, I quickly jumped off my bed and ran out the door. **

**"Marth! Come back here!" I heard his footsteps behind me. "You have to tell someone once in a while!" I saw Link and I guess Roy did too. "Link, stop him from getting away!"**

**Link them jumped on me and pinned my arms to the ground. I tried to struggle but I was too tired to get him off me. "Get off me!" I shouted. "Let me go! Get away!" **

**I could tell that other smashers down the stairs were watching and some in the other rooms came to see what was happening. I tried struggling some more but it was in vein. Roy finally reached us. "Thanks, Link," he said. **

**Link nodded. Roy then picked me up by my legs and Link picked me up by my arms. "Come on, guys! This isn't funny! A little help here someone! Anybody!" They forcefully carried me back to the room I shared with Roy.**

**Roy got a belt from his closet and tied me up in it. "Now, can you _please_ tell me what's bothering you?" he asked, still annoyed. **

**"Fine. I'll tell you. Well, what Ganondorf said was true. I am a prince. One day in the castle, we had an invasion. Mostly, everyone in the castle was killed. I was at least the only survivor besides one of our servants. When he found me, I was beaten up pretty badly. This all happened when I was only four," I confessed. "Are you guys happy now?" I asked sourly. **

**They both untied me and gave me sorrowful looks. "Marth, why didn't you ever tell us..." Link began but I interrupted. **

**"I just didn't want to. You two don't know how it feels to just watch your parents being slaughtered," I replied. I felt myself begin to cry again. "I... I had to live more than half of my life without my parents. Only a year later, the servant had died. He had tried raising me in the forest, so when he died, I was all alone. Luckily, he had taken the Falchion and taught me a few tricks and strategies with a sword. (Sorry I made this up since I'm not sure about it.) I practiced on rocks. Sometimes I would even miss since the sword would be so heavy for me. I knew that I would probably die so I just tried to practice even though. Eventually, I grew older feeding on fruits." I held my head down. "When I thought I was good enough on handling a sword, I entered a contest in fighting. The prize was one thousand gold. I needed it very much. I had actually won the contest. I was able to get what I needed like armor. Later, I found out about _this_ place so I just... asked if I could join." **

**"Well, it's a good thing you found this place then!" Link exclaimed. "Now that you're done explaining, forget about the whole thing! Don't worry! You have friends now to help you!"**

**"That's right! We're here for you, Marth!" Roy cheered along. I smiled and wiped away my tears.**

**"Thanks a lot." I heard my stomach growl and I blushed. "Um... I'm kind of getting hungry..." They laughed at me.**

**"Well, I'm getting hungry too," Link stated. **

**"Yeah. You should be hungry! You didn't eat anything for a whole day!" Roy exclaimed. "Lets go!" He ran out the door followed by Link and me. They ran down the stairs as I slid down the rail... again. **

**I was looking back at them when I was ahead. That was a really bad move. I turned around and I slammed into the wall... again. "Owie..." I whined. **

**I got up and rubbed my face with my sleeve. Link and Roy finally came to the end of the stairs. They started to laugh. "Hey! That's not funny!" I whined playfully. When they stopped laughing, we went to the kitchen and made sandwiches. Luckily, Link didn't take all of the food. **


	6. Relaxation: Marth's POV

Relaxation: Marth's POV 

**After Link, Roy, and I finished our sandwiches, we decided to go to the garden. Pikachu and Pichu were playing by tackling each other playfully. We watched them to make sure they wouldn't get hurt. "How old do you think they are?" Roy asked. **

**Link shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? I'm not an expert at pokemon!" **

**"Well, I think Pichu is definitely younger than Pikachu since he's smaller. They almost look the same also. Do you think they're related?" I observed. **

**"I think you're right, Marth. They _do_ look almost the same and they _almost_ have the same name," Roy replied. Link sweat dropped again. **

**"Well, of course they're related! They're both pokemon!" he explained. "I can't believe you two!" **

**"What! It's not my fault we don't know that much about pokemon!" I complained. "I only learned about pokemon when I came here!"**

**"Yeah! Me too! You can't blame us about that!" Roy exclaimed. Link held up his hands in defense.**

**"Alright, alright! Sheesh! I didn't do _that_ much to get you mad!" he shouted as he stood up. I covered my ears.**

**"Ow... that hurt... a lot," I whined. He sat back down.**

**"Oops. Sorry, Marth," he apologized. I uncovered my ears and nodded.**

**"It's okay."**

**"You know, that's the second time you yelled in his ears, Link," Roy stated. "I think you should be more careful. Marth's ears are _sensitive_," he added. They both laughed.**

**"Hey! That's not fair! Why do you keep doing that to me?" I whined again. **

**"Because it's fun!" Roy replied. I sweat dropped. **

**"You guys are mean!" I said girlishly with puppy eyes. They both turned away from me. "Hey! Haven't you ever seen a _girl_ before?" I asked. I could tell that they were blushing. **

**Pikachu and Pichu had stopped playing to listen in on us and were now laughing on the ground. "Pika pi!" Pikachu exclaimed. **

**"Pi pichu!" Pichu replied. I blushed also and looked down. When I glanced up, they ran towards me and jumped on me, starting to lick my face. I started to chuckle, then I laughed. **

**"H... hey! S... stop that! It... it tickles!" I closed my eyes, which started to tear and held my stomach. "C... come on! It... it really tickles!" I heard Link and Roy laugh at me. **

**"I think we should leave _her_ alone now," I heard Link say. "Lets go." I soon heard them walking away. I was too caught up in laughing though to say anything to stop them. **

**I soon felt Pikachu and Pichu get off of me. I opened my eyes and found them sleeping at my sides. I gently petted them and drifted off to sleep myself. **


	7. One on One Rematch: Marth's POV

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Marth's POV

**I was sleeping peacefully until I felt a strong blow to my stomach. I could feel myself fly from where I was once sleeping by at least a few feet. I was on my back, clutching my stomach, eyes closed, for the pain I felt in my stomach was unbearable. I rolled over onto my knees and with one hand on the ground, the other still clutching my stomach.**

**I heard the squeals of pain from Pikachu and Pichu. I stood up straight, arms to my sides, all pain in my stomach being removed from my mind. I clenched my fists as I saw the one who was battling outside of any of the arenas. Ganondorf.**

"**Ganondorf." How I hated that person more than anything else in this and any other world there is. "If you want to hurt anything, pick on someone your own size. Ganondorf grinned menacingly.**

"**Is that so?" Ganondorf had thrown Pikachu and Pichu to the floor and had started heading for me. I stood my ground. Even though I didn't have my sword Falchion with me, I wasn't afraid. **

**I can't stand seeing my friends getting hurt. I'd rather get hurt myself than watching my friends suffer at the hands of my enemy. Ganondorf had finally made his way over to me. He grabbed my neck and lifted me up from the ground, squeezing it enough to lightly cut off my air supply.**

"**Ah…" I grabbed his arm and tried unsuccessfully to get him to let go. I could feel consciousness slip away from me. The last thing I heard before fully passing out was, "I want a rematch, one on one with one stock lives, at Hyrule Temple. Your two little friends are dead if you don't agree."**

Roy's POV

**I was watching as Link and Young Link were sparring until I heard Pikachu and Pichu crying and running around for help. Everyone came out to calm them down. Something about…Marth? And Ganondorf! **

**They were in the garden area where Link and I had left him. I ran out the door, and pulled my sword out of its sheath. If someone died outside of an arena, who knows if they'd be able to come back. I started running even faster than before. **

**I knew Marth never liked carrying his sword and wasn't exactly the best at hand to hand combat. My eyes widened as I finally reached them. "Let him go!" Ganondorf turned, a wide grin on his face.**

**I clenched my teeth. "Let him go," I repeated once more. Ganondorf threw Marth against the trunk of a nearby tree. I saw as Marth's back was slammed against the tree, sliding down.**

**I ran over to him, putting my sword away into its sheath. "Marth! Marth! Wake up!" I started panicking. He wasn't breathing. **

**I turned around to find Ganondorf gone, and the other smashers were now running into view. Doctor Mario was part of the group. He reached the two of us. "What-a happened?"**

"**I think Marth's dying!" I yelled. Yup, I was panicking. "Marth, don't die. Marth, don't die. Marth, don't die!" I could feel the sweat running down my face.**

"**Let-a me check-a." He went over to Marth and started inspecting him. "Hm… he's-a breathing… I think he just got-a shaken up-a bit by-a Ganondorf. He'll-a be okay."**

**I wiped the sweat from my forehead. "Thank God." I could hear murmurs come from the rest of the smashers. Everyone was whispering to each other.**

"**We'll-a need to-a get him to-a the mansion," I heard Doctor Mario say. I nodded and lifted Marth up onto my shoulders and started dragging him back to the mansion.**

'**You better be okay, Marth. You're my best friend…'**


	8. Nightmares: Roy's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. Roy's POV

I sat in a chair by Marth's bedside. 'I won't leave until I'm absolutely sure he's okay…' I thought. I needed to make sure he wasn't going to die on me anytime soon. 'I don't get why he doesn't bring his sword around with him all the time. Things like this could happen, and he wouldn't be prepared to face them… like this one…'

I looked into Marth's face. 'He sure looks… at peace when he's asleep,' I noticed. 'He makes it really hard for us to read him… his emotions. He always keeps us at a distance. I need to find a way to have him know that me and the others will always be with him no matter what.'

I hung my head down and sighed, closing my eyes as I did so. 'If I just tell him, he'll just tell us how we don't have to worry too much about him. He's always like that.' Suddenly, I felt a sharp clinging on the arm of my shirt. I immediately shot open my eyes and looked up.

The expression on Marth's face had changed dramatically from a peaceful one to one contorted with pain and suffering. Without thinking, I placed a hand on Marth's arm that had grabbed me so suddenly. "Marth…" I had said in no more than a whisper.

Tears were now running down his face. "R…Roy…" he pleaded. I trembled slightly at his voice, childlike and heartbreaking. "…Don't leave me… please…" Marth's grip on my shirt had fallen limp.

His eyes had opened, tears still flowing from them. He sat up and looked my way. He let his head hang. "I… I'm sorry…" he apologized, wiping his tearstained face with his sleeve.

I laughed weakly. "And what do you have to be sorry for? I should be the one apologizing…" I went over to him and hugged him. I felt him stiffen at the sudden gesture, but slowly, he relaxed into the hug, leaning his head against my neck out of the exhaustion of crying.

"Thank you… my friend…" I heard him whisper before he fell into another sleep.

Marth's POV

Nightmare

"Mother! Father!" I screamed out to my parents at the top of my four-year-old lungs. Unfortunately, my screams fell underneath their screams of pain and agony. I glared at the one who held the whip, the one beating my parents to death.

"Leave them alone! They didn't do anything wrong! Stop it!" I ran as fast as I could towards the man, jumping incredibly high, and punching him in the jaw. It seemed as if time had stopped for I was in that position for a few seconds until I felt the forces of gravity pull me back to solid ground.

We were both facing the opposite way from each other, so I turned around. Before I knew it, there was a blast of pain right into my stomach. I was hurled against the wall. As I fell, I was coughing and gasping for breath.

I had closed both my eyes for the pain felt unbearable. Once the pain had subsided, I shot my eyes open, jolted up, and ran. 'Mother… Father… I'm sorry… I failed you… and my people. I'm so sorry…' I could now feel the tears welling up in the corners of my eyes.

I could hear their screams throughout the hallways, and they bounced off the walls. They had been implanted into my brain and into my heart. I knew this day would haunt me forever.

Suddenly, everything went black, and I found myself in the Fountain of Dreams with an angry Roy standing in front of me. "How could you, Marth!" he yelled. "I can't believe that you, of all people, wouldn't tell me!" He whirled around and started walking away.

I held out a hand towards him. "Roy… no, please… don't… don't go…" Again, I could feel tears well up in my eyes. I dropped to my hands and knees. "Don't leave me…"

End Nightmare

I woke up and found myself leaning my head on Roy's shoulder from the last time I had been conscious. I could feel him hold on to me tightly like he didn't want me to leave him, and I felt his breath against my neck. I groaned from sleepiness, but was able to lift my head up from his shoulder.

"You okay? It… sounded like you had a really bad dream…" The concern in Roy's voice was obvious. It showed clearly on the expression of his face. I smiled lightly.

"I'm okay… It was just a dream, after all…" I lied. The second half of my nightmare wasn't real, but I wouldn't tell him about my past in detail. "Thank you… for being my friend, Roy… very much."


	9. Worry: Roy's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Worry: Roy's POV**

I gave a comforting smile as he slowly pulled away from our embrace. "No problem! Besides, that's what friends are for, right?" He nodded slightly and looked up at me. I looked into his deep, dark-blue eyes, and unlike earlier, they now shined with hope and warmth that had replaced the pain and anguish, but there seemed to be something more to it. And it somewhat made me wonder about the dream that he had. He might not have known it, but he had also started speaking in his dream. Of course, I was really shocked to hear him murmur my name in his sleep… but when he woke up, I couldn't allow myself to tell him about what I had heard.

He sighed and closed his eyes, breaking the gaze that I did not know that I held on them, and he leaned back against the white pillows, lifting the white covers over himself, and looking somewhere, _anywhere_, than at me. He started shifting uncomfortably as he soon found a spot on the white walls that couldn't have been interesting to look at. …Seriously, they should paint the walls something other than white. It was starting to drive me slightly insane. I could feel it. And there were no windows either. This was definitely not a good place to just sit and think. And why was I thinking about the room while my _best friend_ was silent and not speaking to me and feeling uncomfortable! The quiet was not good for me, and my thoughts were too loud for their own good. I felt a boiling annoyance brewing within me.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked, the irritation seeping through my voice. Marth's face jolted to face me, his eyes had grown a bit wider than their normal size. I could see that his whole body had tensed. Darn. I hadn't meant to sound so snappy. "I-I mean… if you don't want to tell me about your dream, that's okay…" I revised, my voice softer and more patient than my previous outburst. "Sorry, I'm just… I don't want to… Marth, I'm worried." I sighed inwardly as the blue-haired swordsman relaxed, and he smiled warmly at me.

"Roy, I'm fine now. I'll be okay. Just… give me some time. I'll…" He paused, and a look of hesitance crossed his features. And I knew that there was something he did not want to tell me or anyone else. There was something else. Marth had already told us about his dark past… but there seemed to be something more. And I knew that something else had to be up since he had murmured _my_ name as well. "…I'll tell you later."

"Alright," I sighed, getting up from my seat next to the white bed as Dr. Mario walked into the room. Both our heads turned in the direction of the doctor, and the short man nodded, signaling me out.

"Visiting times are-a over," he said in what I picked up to be his Italian accent. I looked back to Marth.

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah." He smiled. And I knew that he would tell me. I was his friend. He _had_ to tell me. Because I knew that if he didn't… his dreams could destroy him somehow. I smiled back. Now wasn't the right time to force things out of Marth. Actually, forcing things out of people probably shouldn't be done at all… but if things came down to it, I _knew_ I had to get it out of him somehow. I smiled back at him and faced forward, walking out of the room.

I sighed, but the smile was kept on my face. "If I can't do this alone, I can always ask Link for help," I murmured to myself, my smile turning into a smirk as I walked down the hallways. "Now, maybe I should go find the elf." Turning at a corner, I bumped into someone. I looked up and opened my mouth to apologize but stopped dead when I saw who it was. My eyes narrowed dangerously, and I jumped back, my hand centimeters away from the hilt of my sword, ready to strike if necessary. "What are _you_ doing here!?" I hissed, glaring daggers at the one who had put my friend in the hospital wing in the first place.

"Ahahahaha!" That obnoxious laugh of his. How I hated it. "So it looks like you got here to visit that weakling before I did." My left hand gripped the sheathe so tightly that my knuckles were turning a shade of white. My right hand was dangerously shaking, ready to draw my weapon. The Sword of Seals. "Now, if you'll excuse me." The nerve of this… this monstrosity!

"Halt where you are!" I had pulled out my sword and held it horizontally in front of Ganondorf to stop him from journeying further. "I will not allow you to see him." I could feel the fiery hatred within me being fueled. Just looking at him. Hearing his voice. His mere presence bothered every fiber of my being.

"And who are _you_ to stop me?" he asked, a smirk growing upon his ugly features. If looks could kill, I swear, he would be dead… more than a million times over.

"_I_… am his friend," I growled out. My hand was still shaking, and I was definitely turning over the idea in my head that I should just slash the other right then and there. It would do all of us good. "It's not like _you_ would know anything about friendship anyway." It was true. He did not have friends with any one of the smashers, and I really doubted that he had any friends outside of the group. Out of everyone, it was he that was the most despised, and he didn't seem to mind at all. It was probably because he didn't.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I know that the weaknesses of friendship are more powerful than the strengths," replied through his grin. "You should leave him. He's not worth anything. Not anymore. Not after he failed to protect his—"

"Shut up! SHUT UP! I will _**never**_ abandon my friend for you or for anyone else! I don't care! I don't care about his past! I don't care if he did anything wrong in the past! This is here and now! And he is my best friend, and I won't just stand here and accept the fact that you're insulting him right in front of me!" I had had enough. Turning my blade so that the flat side was parallel to the floor, I swung it towards him, but he easily jumped back and out of harms way. I rushed at him. This was going to be the last time he _ever_ insulted Marth again. I was going to make sure of that.


End file.
